


Gunpoint

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Magic, Flufftober 2019, Harry is a police officer, Inktober 2019, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Something is building, Harry is wet and held at gunpoint. Three prompts, one story, in which Harry thinks that maybe he should have asked Draco out ages ago.





	Gunpoint

Harry has no idea why he thought it would be a good thing to become a cop. He should have never let Ron talk him into it. Harry knew he didn’t have a lot of options when he dropped out of school after he failed another exam. Maybe if he had known Hermione back then, he would have been able to at least get his high school diploma. But Ron had only met Hermione a couple of years later when he had a toothache a mile long. Hermione had been his dentist and it was love on first sight.

Harry remembers how Ron hadn’t been able to stop talking about this young woman, her black hair, her fair skin, her sweet smile. It was nauseating. And when Ron had finally got the courage to ask her out, Harry had to listen to all his talk about how amazing the sex was. Harry wishes he had never learnt that much about heterosexual sex. But Ron didn’t care, he was in love and Harry just had to suffer through it.

He was relieved when he met Hermione and they had connected straight away. She became just as close a friend as Ron always had been.

But that didn’t make Harry any less jealous at what Ron had found. Yes, it had been nice to be the best man at his best friend’s wedding. It was amazing to hold his goddaughter for the first time and to see her grow up to be just as smart as her mother. But still, he had always wanted that for himself too. Someone to love, to spend the rest of his life with, a family. And now, now he might never get the chance to see that happen.

Not that Harry has no options. No, he never fails to pick a guy up when he goes to the bars. But that was not the kind of love Harry was looking for. And then six months ago, this new guy started working at the station, Draco. Harry hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off him. He finds excuses to go to the reception desk and have a chat with him. It’s just that when Draco smiles, Harry’s heart skips a beat. And don’t even start about his hair. The silver blond locks that fall around Draco’s face, framing his pointed cheekbones. Harry wants to know what it feels like to hold onto it when his dick is in Draco’s mouth.

It’s not just the sexual attraction that keeps Harry on his toes. No, Draco is also witty, a dick most of the times, but Harry really likes it. They bicker around and it’s fun. They’re building something, something that one day might be amazing. If Harry has any more days at least.

He should have listened to Ron, should have asked Draco out weeks ago, see if they could have a pleasant evening when work wasn’t a combining factor. Because now he might never know if the smiles Draco keeps throwing his way are just friendly smiles, or if there really is something more.

It all depends on the gun that’s pointed at his face.

The rain is still streaming down hard, and Harry is sure his underwear is wet by now. But he can’t move. One wrong move and he ends up dead. Fuck, he really wants to ask Draco out on a date. He doesn’t want to die today. Not before he gets the change to kiss Draco’s lips or hear him swear when Harry pushes into him.

Harry knows Ron is somewhere to his right. He already called for back-up. Not that it will do them any good. The suspect in front of Harry is scared and angry. He doesn’t want to talk, no matter how hard Harry tries to get him to open up. He threatened to shoot if Harry wouldn’t shut up. So they’ve just been staring at each other for the last couple of minutes. And maybe he won’t shoot, but Harry doesn’t want to take the chance. He’s too fucking young to die.

Back-up arrives and the suspect freaks out. Harry hears a shot and he’s sure he’s dead when he falls backwards. Hands are on his head in seconds. Harry looks at Ron and sees he’s shouting something. But Harry can’t hear, his ears are still ringing because of the shot. It doesn’t really hurt all that much and Harry closes his eyes for a second.

Pain shoots through his head. And slowly he starts to hear different things than the ringing in his ears.

“It scraped his head. I think it’s just shock,” he hears Ron say. “And who’s bloody idea was it to come in with sirens on full? What’s so hard to understand about officer at gunpoint by unstable suspect! He could have been dead.”

Harry smiles, even though it hurts. “Don’t laugh you bastard. You have any idea in what kind of shit we are when I have to tell Hermione what happened today?” Ron tells him. Harry has no idea, just knows it will be bad. She hates it when her boys might be in danger. But he doesn’t care. He’s going to live another day. And once the hospital releases him today he’s going to ask Draco on a date and fuck him senseless before the day is done. 


End file.
